The present invention relates to a method of employing a sound insulated sleeve for quietly opening a wrapped product. Recently, a study was conducted to determine whether opening a candy bar wrapper slowly results in a reduction in noise emission over opening a candy bar wrapper quickly. The study concluded that either technique results in emission of an equivalent amount of noise.
As such, it has now been scientifically determined that opening a candy bar wrapper slowly within a feeder or stadium does nothing to diminish the disturbance of that act.
There has always been a need for some device that would permit one to quietly open a candy bar wrapper within a feeder or stadium. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.
The present invention relates to a method of employing a sound insulated sleeve for quietly opening a wrapped product. The present invention includes the following interrelated objects, aspects and features:
(1) In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a sleeve is provided having an outer aesthetic covering lined with a sound absorbing material with the inner surfaces of the sound absorbing material being covered with a further covering.
(2) Each end of the sleeve is open and includes structure to cause the opening to gather about the wrists of the user when in use. One embodiment of such gathering consists of sealing means comprising elastic installed about the periphery of each opening and tending to compress the opening so that it gathers about the wrist of the user. In an alternative embodiment, the sealing means comprises a string such as a shoestring that may be threaded through an annular chamber, extending out through one or two openings formed in the end of the sleeve with the user pulling the string to tighten the opening about the wrist of the user.
(3) If desired, as an alternative, the inventive device can take the form of a container made of any desired shape such as spherical, rectangular cubic, square cubic, or any other desired configuration including two openings allowing access to the interior chamber by the hands of the user and some means to gather the periphery of each opening about the wrist of the user to seal the chamber with the hands of the user therein.
(4) In any event, the inventive device in any one of its embodiments is employed by inserting a wrapped candy bar or other treat through one of the openings and into the internal chamber of the device. The hands are inserted through the respective openings and the openings are gathered in any suitable manner about the wrists to seal the enclosed chamber from emission of sound. The hands are used within the chamber to manipulate the candy bar to open the wrapper while preventing most, if not all, sound emission. Once the candy bar has been unwrapped, it may be removed along with the wrapper through one of the openings of the device and may be eaten.
As such, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a method of employing a sound insulated sleeve for quietly opening a wrapped product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method in which the openings of the sleeve are gathered so that they tightly surround the wrists of the user when the user""s hands are placed within the chamber thereof.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein such gathering is accomplished through elastic material.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method in which the gathering is provided through a circumferentially extending string.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide such a method in which the chamber is made in a polygonal shape such as, for example, rectangular cubic, square cubic and the like.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide such a method which is made in a spherical shape.
These and other objects, aspects and features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.